captainunderpantsfandomcom-20200213-history
Dav Pilkey
' '''David "Dav" Pilkey (Gidget Hamsterbrains) '(born March 4, 1966), is a popular children's author and artist. Pilkey is best known as the author and illustrator of the Captain Underpants book series. He lives near Seattle, Washington with his wife, Sayuri. Biography Dav Pilkey was born on March 4, 1966 in Cleveland, Ohio to David Pilkey Sr. and Barbara Pembridge Pilkey. He has one older sister, Cindy. In elementary school in Elyria, Ohio, he was diagnosed as suffering from ADHD and dyslexia. Pilkey was frequently reprimanded for his behavior in class and spent a lot of time sitting at a desk in the school hallway, where he created the Captain Underpants character. Pilkey entered his first book, World War Won, in a national competition for student authors and won in his age category. The award included the book's publishing in 1987 The odd spelling of his first name came from a period of employment in a Pizza Hut, when the "e" was omitted from his nametag. Even though it is spelled Dav, it is pronounced "Dave" (rhyming with save). After moving to Washington state, he met his sweetheart Sayuri, a professional musician and owner of his favorite Japanese sushi restaurant. In 2005, Dav and Sayuri were married. The couple divorced in 2007, so that was when Pilkey married Martin Short's daughter, Katherine on December 2014. Pilkey took a break from writing for a few years to care for his terminally ill father, but, as of March 19th, 2010, has signed a deal with Scholastic to release four new books. The first, a graphic novel, "The Adventures of Ook and Gluk, Kung-Fu Cavemen From the Future", is set for release in August 2010 and made by Carroll O'Connor. Works Books He Has Written * World War Won (1987) * Don't Pop Your Cork on Mondays!: The Children's Anti-Stress Book by Adolph J. Moser, illustrated by Pilkey (1988) * Twas the Night Before Thanksgiving (1990) * The Place Where Nobody Stopped by Jerry Segal, illustrated by Pilkey (1991) * When Cats Dream (1991) * Julius by Angela Johnson, illustrated by Pilkey (1991) * Dog Breath!: The Horrible Trouble With Hally Tosis (1992) * The Moonglow Roll-O-Rama (1992) * The Hallo-Wiener (1993) * God Bless the Gargoyles (1994) * The Paperboy (1994) * The Silly Gooses (1994) Dragon series * A Friend for Dragon (1991) * Dragon Gets By (1991) * Dragon's Merry Christmas (1991) * Dragon's Fat Cat (1992) * Dragon's Halloween (1993) Creature Feature series * Dogzilla (1993) * Kat Kong (1993) Kat Kong is a spoof of the story of King Kong, incorporating a cat and mice characters. The book combines photography with paintings, with the story of revealing how the characters Dr. Varmint and Rosie Rodent capture Kat Kong and bring him back to Mousopolis. Dogzilla is also a spoof of the story Godzilla. Dumb Bunnies series * The Dumb Bunnies (1994) * The Dumb Bunnies' Easter (1995) * Make Way for Dumb Bunnies (1996) * The Dumb Bunnies Go to the Zoo (1997) Pilkey authored the Dumb Bunnies books under the pseudonym Sue Denim. He has stated that the series was influenced by The Stupids. Captain Underpants series * The Adventures of Captain Underpants (1997) * Captain Underpants and the Attack of the Talking Toilets (1999) * Captain Underpants and the Invasion of the Incredibly Naughty Cafeteria Ladies from Outer Space (and the Subsequent Assault of the Equally Evil Lunchroom Zombie Nerds) (1999) * Captain Underpants and the Perilous Plot of Professor Poopypants (2000) * The Captain Underpants Extra-Crunchy Book o' Fun (2001) * Captain Underpants and the Wrath of the Wicked Wedgie Woman (2001) * The All-New Captain Underpants Extra-Crunchy Book o' Fun 2 (2002) * The Adventures of Super Diaper Baby (2002) * Captain Underpants and the Big, Bad Battle of the Bionic Booger Boy - Part 1 (2003) * Captain Underpants and the Big, Bad Battle of the Bionic Booger Boy - Part 2 (2003) * Captain Underpants and the Preposterous Plight of the Purple Potty People (2006) * The Adventures of Ook and Gluk, Kung-Fu Cavemen From the Future (2010) * Super Diaper Baby 2: The Invasion of the Potty Snatchers (2011) * Captain Underpants and the Terrifying Re-Turn of Tippy Tinkletrousers (2012) *Captain Underpants and the Revolting Revenge of the Radioactive Robo-Boxers (2013) *Captain Underpants and the Tyrannical Retaliation of the Turbo Toilet 2000 (2014) *Captain Underpants and the Sensational Saga of Sir Stinks-A-Lot (2015) Dog Man series * Dog Man * Dog Man Unleashed * Dog Man: A Tale of Two Kitties * Dog Man and Cat Kid * Dog Man: Lord of the Fleas Ricky Ricotta series * Ricky Ricotta's Mighty Robot (2000) * Ricky Ricotta's Mighty Robot vs. the Mutant Mosquitos from Mercury (2000) * Ricky Ricotta's Mighty Robot vs. the Voodoo Vultures from Venus (2001) * Ricky Ricotta's Mighty Robot vs. the Mecha Monkeys from Mars (2002) * Ricky Ricotta's Mighty Robot vs. the Jurassic Jackrabbits from Jupiter (2002) * Ricky Ricotta's Mighty Robot vs. the Stupid Stinkbugs from Saturn (2003) * Ricky Ricotta's Mighty Robot vs. the Uranium Unicorns from Uranus (2005) * Ricky Ricotta's Mighty Robot Astro-Activity Book o' Fun (????) Big Dog & Little Dog series * Big Dog and Little Dog (1997) * Big Dog and Little Dog Going for a Walk (1997) * Big Dog and Little Dog Getting in Trouble (1997) * Big Dog and Little Dog Wearing Sweaters (1998) * Big Dog and Little Dog Making a Mistake (1999) * The Complete Adventures of Big Dog and Little Dog (1999) Awards * 1986: The National Written and Illustrated by Awards Contest for Students, ages 14-19 category, World War Won * 1997: Caldecott Honor Award, The Paperboy Category:People